


Someone In The Crowd

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Series: La La Land/AC AU [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar





	

_You got the invitation_  
_You got the right address_  
_You need some medication_  
_The answer is always yes_

You sink yourself into the barstool as strobe lights blind you in various corners of your vision. Oh, how you hated your party addicted friends right now.

“Enjoying yourself?” The bartender asks as he flips a bottle and catches it upside down, tipping its contents into a silver mixing cup.

“Can’t you tell?” You reply tiredly as you place a hand on your forehead.

“Ha, you never know. You never know if there’s someone waiting for you here.” He responds and you laugh blithely.

“I think the only thing waiting for me is a martini.” You answer and he laughs this time.

“Coming right up.” He winks and you allow yourself a small smile as he sets a martini glass next to you.

_A little chance encounter  
Could be the one you’ve waited for_

* * *

You set yourself down in the same seat the next night and the bartender smirks at you.

“Back for round two?” He inquires and you smile at him.

“You know it.” You reply as you play with your fingers.

“I never got your name last night. What is it?” The bartender remarks and you realize that it’s true. You didn’t get his name.

“Y/N.” You tell him and he nods thoughtfully.

“Desmond.” He answers as he sets a martini next to you.

“Thanks, Desmond.” You smile as you take a sip.

“So tell me, did you find someone after last night?” Desmond asks and you shake your head.

“I think that I already found them.” You say and you see Desmond grin at you.

“You know what? I think I found the person last night too.” He replies and you fully begin to smile for the first time since you arrived.

 _Someone in the crowd_  
_Could be the one you need to know_  
_The one to finally lift you off the ground_

* * *

You snuggle into Desmond’s arms as the two of you lay there on his couch. The sounds of cars honking and whizzing by his apartment as you stare over the New York skyline.

“I still think your friends are assholes.” He murmurs into your hair and you laugh.

“They are, but I wouldn’t have known you if it weren’t for them.” You reply as you wrap an arm around his waist.

“True.” Desmond sighs as he starts playing with a knot in your H/C hair. “I guess we do have to thank them for that.”

“We?” You smirk up at him.

“Aren’t we a thing? Because I thought we were.” He replies and you smack his chest.

“Shush.” You respond and he continues playing with your hair until you look back up. “Do you want to be a thing?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Desmond nods and you smile gleefully at him.

“I do too.” You say as you reach up to kiss his cheek.

He takes your face in his and presses a gentle kiss to your lips as he examines your face.

“I guess we both found someone in that crowd that night.” Desmond remarks and you laugh.

“We did, didn’t we?” You reply and the two of you proceed to fall asleep to the sound of traffic and faint jazz music.

 _Someone in the crowd could take you where you wanna go_  
_Someone in the crowd could make you_  
 _Someone in the crowd could take you_  
_Flying off the ground_  
_If you’re the someone ready to be found_


End file.
